


Bite me

by JustaSmutPage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Boys Being Boys, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Embarrassment, M/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: There was a small cough from behind them. They both turned to see Patton standing behind them. His trademark, 'disappointed dad' look on his face."I appreciate you boys getting along, just next time. Please not on the couch."Roman makes the mistake of telling Virgil to bite him. Virgil ask him where.
Relationships: Roman/Virgil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry smol botton Roman, and cocky switch Virgil from my cold dead hands.

"You fucking cheated!" 

"No I did not. You just fucking suck."

“Bite me, Guyliner.” Roman said, throwing his controller down. Reaching for the tea that sat next to him. 

“Where?” Virgil chuckles as he watched Roman choke on his drink. Eyes going wide has he tried to recover.

"Um, what?" 

"You heard me, Roman. Where do you want it." Roman was suppose to be the flirt, but here's Virgil being cocky. If Romans were being honest, it was kinda hot, to see the normally shy side being so confident. Said side had grabbed him by the chin, leaning in close. 

"Ahhh, Virge. I don't really know if th-"

"Princey" Virgil cut him off softly. Looking at him with dark smoldering eyes. 

"Virge-"

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." 

That's when Virgil soft lips met his. Earning a gasp from Roman. Virgil chuckled as he felt the other shiver, and tried at move closer to him. Virgil let his hands fall to the others hips. 

"Virge, you shouldn't." 

"Shouldn't what, Ro. Are you okay?" 

Roman nodded, sprouting out nonsense words. Virgil kissed Roman softly on the neck. 

"I wonder if the offer to bite you still stands."

"Oh god, please do." 

Virgil smirked as he bit down. Feeling Roman grind up into him. 

"That feel good Virge. Oh god that feel so good." Roman babbled out hands coming to grip his in the others hair. 

"Yeah?" Virgil moved on, nipping and sucking here and there. Leaving small hickeys.

"Virgil, I can't-" Roman stuttered, hips jerking in uneven rhythms. 

Virgil smirked into Roman's neck, asking if he needed to cum. Earning an enthusiastic nod from the other. Virgil slowly slid his hand down Roman's pants. 

Which was extremely difficult because Roman had chosen today of all days to wear tight clothing. However, he was able to get his hand down to Roman's cock. 

He watched Roman's face change as he slowly got the other off. Roman's eyes slid shut. His breathing became shallow. A thin sheet of sweat covered his face. 

Even when he was sweaty, mouth hanging open. He was beautiful. 

"Oh, Virge. Oh god." Roman opened his eyes and look at Virgil with a very needy look. 

"Feel good princey?" Virgil asked, lightly biting the other's neck. Earning a loud moan.

"Shit. Virgil. Yes!" 

Virgil chuckled deeply. Moving his hand slightly faster. 

"Such a good boy, such a good job." Roman's face went completely red. Then his shoulder did. 

"Do you like that baby? Being called my good boy." 

"Yes Virgil, yes. Please never stop calling me that." 

"So, princey has praise kink huh? Cute." 

"Ah, Virgil. I'm gonna come."

"Go on, my good boy. Come for me." 

Roman groaned as he came, coating his boxers and Virgil's hands. Virgil chuckled lightly. Pulling his hands out of Roman's pants Wiping it off Roman's clothing. Earning a small whine from Roman. 

There was a small cough from behind them. They both turned to see Patton standing behind them. His trademark, 'disappointed dad' look on his face.

"I appreciate you boys getting along, just next time. Please not on the couch."


End file.
